<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth and Consequences by LichQueen075</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605127">Truth and Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichQueen075/pseuds/LichQueen075'>LichQueen075</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking &amp; Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flogging, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Multiple, Pain, Pirates, Public whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichQueen075/pseuds/LichQueen075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate pranks quickly go bad when a mischievous elf sorcerer gets caught stealing. They then have to face the captain's wrath, while their friends are helpless but to watch.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>Hey Yall, this work is a glimpse into my current DnD game 'Against the Odds'. I know no one will probably read this, but it was one of my favorite moments early on in the campaign and I just had to write about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A lessoned learned (Soren)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter is going to progress the story but from a different character's perspective. I've been trying to work on changing POV in my writing and this seemed like the right story to do it for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Even with quick feet, the wooden boards gave a quiet creak as the slight figure dashed across the deck. They slowed their pace and gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was around to hear. Satisfied that the coast was clear, they continued onward to the captain’s quarters, gleefully grinning the whole time. Stopping when they reached the familiar stairwell the led down to the room they had been in a few hours ago. </p><p>“<em>Now Soren, ya wouldn’t be wantin’ me tools for any of yer usual shenanigans now would ya? </em>”</p><p>Soren laughed quietly to themselves remembering the previous conversation with Jackdaw. It had been a good deal they thought. They get one hour with the rogue’s thieves tool and in return, he would get to use Soren’s new gravity-defying slipper for a bit. Besides this would be quick, they wouldn’t even need an hour, and the possible reward of alcohol was too great for them to ignore. This trip had already been dreadfully dull aside from that one attack of sea spawn, which was quickly dealt with. And they were also less than a day away from the island port, so why shouldn’t they have a little fun. </p><p>The elven mage continued trodding down the stairs slowly on bare feet and arrived at the room's entrance. They reached up to try the handle on the door. Locked, as they expected. But no matter. Soren reached into their pocket and pulled out the borrowed lock picks, quickly kissed them for luck, and maneuvered them carefully into the lock. </p><p>They got worried when the tools got stuck for a moment or two. Soren paused, took a breath, and began finicking with them more cautiously, knowing that Jackdaw would be devastated if they broke his tools. But then finally. <em> Click. </em>Sound of success. They beamed proudly as they slowly pushed the door open. Inside the dimly lit room, Soren saw the familiar captain’s quarters and was pleased when they saw that the rum was still in the same place on the side of the desk. Then began to take a step forward when from behind them...,</p><p>“Um, what do you think you’re doing?” A gruff voice said.</p><p><em>  Shit</em>! Soren sighed in frustration and turned around.</p><p>Standing before them was a short, stocky man with dark hair, another one of the helmsmen Soren thought, Bates was it, or something like that. His arms were crossed and were glaring across at them, waiting expectantly for some sort of answer.</p><p>“I um…..” Soren stuttered, trying to rack their brain for an idea they glanced over at their open bag next to their feet and saw the tea set they always carried with them. They had previously asked the cook to fill it with hot water before they went on their mission of subterfuge and brought with them. It felt foolish at the time, but they considered that it could make a nice cover-up and besides even if they didn't need it, they could surely use a hot cup of tea after this. “Well, I was just trying to bring tea to the captain” trying to use the confidence they just felt to carry them through this bluff. “And I’d just thought I’d leave it on his desk for him,”  Soren said, picking up the teapot beside them and giving the man a convincing smile. The helmsmen narrowed his eyes and looked at them suspiciously. “Well then leave it and get the fuck outta here” </p><p>“Of course sir,” Soren said as they slowly turned into the room and walked in. Taking their sweet time looking around to see if anything else caught their eye. Once again clocking the dwarven rum at the edge of the desk. And as their eyes continued to scan around they also saw a map. It was the same one the captain had shown them earlier but this one looked like it had a few new markings on it. Soren cocked their head to the side to get a better look. </p><p>“Hey,” said the voice behind them abruptly, “no dawdling”</p><p>“Alright, alright just give me a second” Soren said. They were annoyed when looking back the man still hadn't left, but they were determined to finish what they came in here for. So they slowly strutted about the room and went behind the captain's desk. “Actually, I think I’ll just wait here till the captain comes back, I want to make sure he’s tea stays warm,” Soren said as they produced a small flame from their palm. Praying that their bluff was enough to carry them through this for a little while longer.   </p><p>The helmsman however did not seem to find Soren’s attitude amusing. “Listen I don’t wanna be havin’ to meet the Captain's Daughter later, so why do you do us both a favor and go.” Bates stood there with his arms crossed, looking at them expectantly. But Soren, trying to think of why the ‘captain's daughter’ sounded a bit familiar, just continued to stand there but their confidence was beginning to wane. <em> Just leave you idiot you know it didn’t work. But you won’t get in trouble if you just go.  </em></p><p>But Soren stayed, their feet firmly and stubbornly unmoving. Bates continued to glare at them. So Soren, not wanting to meet their gaze simply looked about the room some more, their hands trailing across the desk like it was their own. <em> Don't really know when to quit, do I? </em></p><p>“Fine, suit yourself” exclaimed Bates. As he saw them clearly not moving to leave, he simply turned around and walked up the stairs out of Soren’s view. And quickly Soren reached across the desk to grab the rum. They didn't know where Bates was headed and while they hoped he had believed their bluff and would just leave them be they couldn't count on it, so they hurriedly rushed out of the room. Hoping to hide or disguise themselves before anyone else saw them.</p><p>They only made it up the stairs and about halfway across the deck. Soren had quickly gazed back to see that no one from behind had seen them and when they looked forward, there was the captain 10ft in front of them and staring them down and right beside him stood Bates smirking at them... <em> Oh, fuck me! </em></p><p>The captain began walking towards them, Soren was still locked in surprise and couldn't seem to move. Till he stood right in front of them, the man’s massive form towered over them, making Soren feel even smaller than they already were. The captain looked down at them and clearly saw the rum they had poorly concealed under their robes. Soren feeling the slightest bit of foolish hope that they could weasel their way out of this said “ohhhhh um my deepest apologies sir, this must be yours” And they pulled the rum from their robes and extended it toward the captain. “It's just… It’s been such a long journey and I thought it might be nice if everyone had a bit of fun before we docked at Blackwood” Soren paused and looked up, the captain still remained unresponsive. “And I thought that since you've been so generous this whole voyage, especially to those of us new to sailing, that you wouldn't mind sharing some of your supply,” Soren said smiling slightly hoping in a final attempt to gain sympathy.  </p><p>The captain simply took the bottle of rum and looked at it for a moment then calmly looked back at Soren. They felt hope rising in their chest. Till the captain sighed “Alright then. Let's get this over with” and reached down. Grabbing Soren’s wrist in an iron grip and pulled them along, back down the stairs to the very place they had just escaped from. </p><p>Soren made a weak try to lose the captain's grip but it was no use. So they let themselves be dragged along, scowling back at Bates who was still smirking at them. When the captain had reached the room he finally released them and walked calmly over to his desk. Soren rubbed at their wrist and cautiously eyed the captain's movements, watching closing as he placed the rum back on the table and opened a small drawer behind his desk.    </p><p>He then produced from the desk a large menacing looking cat o’ nines tail. Thick black leather wrapped around the long handle and at one end dangled thin, dark, and braided cords of rope still coiled up and limply hanging off each braid was a small knot that tapered at the end. Soren’s eyes went wide when they saw the whip and when the captain cleared his throat and began to move toward them, instinct kicked in. <em> Run! </em></p><p>While the captain was quick so was Soren and they had rushed up the stairs and started across the deck. They knew there was no sense in going down below to the crew’s quarters and they couldn't run across the sides of the boat for a quick escape, not without their special shoes. They cursed at themselves for how poorly this stupid idea of theirs had gone. </p><p><em> Ughh you stupid idiot, nowhere to run now. </em>Soren glanced around desperate to find some familiar face to help them, but their gaze came up empty. Although the ruckus they caused on the deck had definitely drawn a crowd of crewmates none of them were their friends. </p><p>Then seeing no better option Soren raced toward the mainmast of the ship, if they could just make it up to the crows nest it might buy them time. Soren had just reached the ratlines at the base of the mast and just begun to climb up the ropes. </p><p><em>Click! </em>And an unfamiliar sound rang out, followed by a very familiar booming voice “Now I wouldn't move if I were you.” </p><p>Soren, now feeling quite hopeless, slowly released their grip on the rope and turned around to face the voice behind them. And there again they saw the captain standing a few feet away from them, except this time he had a pistol aimed at their chest. Soren gulped and cautiously approached the captain with their arms slightly raised in defeat. “Alright… I’m done” </p><p>The captain smiled and holstered his pistol, “Well that's good,” he sighed “glad you finally came to your senses.” Soren saw that in his other hand he still held the cat ‘o nines tail. “Thought for a second there you might try to do something really stupid, and then things would have to get messy." He glanced around, seeing that much of the crew now had stopped working to see the commotion. “But I guess you did save me the trouble of wondering whether I should drag you out here to make an example”. Soren looked at the rest of the crew and saw what the captain had intended for them. “Listen I'm sorry, but... but I gave it back, you don't have to do this. My friends and I will be leaving after we dock tomorrow, please…” Soren stopped midway through their sentence. “Please what?” the captain asked. But Soren just stayed quiet, they couldn't stand the thought of begging, especially to this man. <em>No, better to just take it and be done with it. </em>And they sighed in acceptance. The captain crocked an eyebrow at them and smirked. “That's what I thought. And it's my responsibility to keep order on the ship, so yes I do have to do this” he paused for a moment. “But I’ll tell you what elf, even if I didn't have to, I still would. You magic types just bother me, on a deep level.” he narrowed his eyes down at them. </p><p>He then turned to Bates who stood not far off, watching the whole interaction “Now Mr. Bates how many do you think will suffice?”</p><p>“Me sir?” asked the helmsman </p><p>“Well sure, after all, you were the one who witnessed their crime first hand”</p><p>The shorter man looked them up and down, and then frowned, “skinny little green-hand like them, probably only take a dozen or so before passin’ out.”</p><p>“Hmmm, 12 lashes do seem a bit lenient to me, I would be within my rights to chop off a hand for attempted stealing from my quarters.”</p><p>An involuntary shiver went down Soren’s back as they tried to meet the captain's gaze, even though he towered over them.</p><p>The captain sneered down at them, seeming to sense their fear. “No, for this case I think it's best if we set an example for the rest of the crew, better make it 2 dozen”</p><p><em> You’ll be alright </em>they told themselves, after all, how bad it could be. They had been hurt before in combat, even knocked out a few times. It seemed to be the new norm now that they were traveling with a group of adventurers. But still, as they eyed the dark vicious-looking whip Soren felt an unnatural sense of fear and dread. </p><p>“Mr. Bates, If you be so kind as to help our young mage friend here remove their colorful robe, wouldn’t want it ruined now would we.” The captain said mockingly. Soren returned the look with disdain and began removing their beautiful new red robe. Once it was off they were just beginning to shrug down their suspenders when Bates roughly grabbed their shoulder and began forcibly removing their shirt. </p><p>“I can do it myself !” Soren snapped at the man. But he paid them no mind. And their shirt was already being roughly torn from their shoulders. When he got to their chest binder Soren heard Bates huff in frustration, the man clearly didn’t have the time or interest to undo the ties that had expertly done in the morning so he simply used the blade at his hip to cut through the laces. Soren painfully watched as their beautiful handiwork was cut aside and felt the fabric fall halfway down their back. Bates thankfully had enough decency to let them keep straps on to cover their front torso.   </p><p>He then had them face the mainmast. Soren looked around and saw the crowd beginning to grow, clearly, they were to serve as tonight’s entertainment. Bates then tightly bound up their hands to the rigging on either side of the mast. Soren gave one feeble attempt to wriggle out of the restraints but to no avail. The ropes dug into their wrist making it hard to even clench their fingers. They noticed nothing was given to them to bite on to help endure the pain. Perhaps to prevent breaking any teeth from biting too hard, but more than likely Soren thought, was to hear them cry out from this punishment. The helmsman gave one last tug on the rope, nodding as they saw them secured. Soren bit back a curse, they hated feeling weak and vulnerable and this seemed just to highlight one of their worst fears. That they were only a useless, fragile sorcerer, that was more trouble than they were worth. And as the massive captain prepared to dole out heavy blows, Soren heard the helmsman's shout in a loud and clear voice. </p><p>“ALL HANDS ON DECK TO WITNESS PUNISHMENT” </p><p>Soren could only turn their head slightly with their face still pressed up against the mast of the ship. They saw a few sailors rush past them and fall into the gathering group, some gave pitied glances their way but most just kept their eyes down, dreading what was to happen. Soren didn't see Jackdaw, Rodrik, or Jasper in the group, although they weren't sure if they should feel relieved or disheartened. Not that their friends could do anything to help them now. </p><p><b> <em>Crack! </em> </b> The sound made Soren jump in surprise and heard the captain lightly chuckle as he snapped the whip off to the side, bringing the rest of the crew to attention.</p><p>“Now our young mage friend here thought it was in their best interest to steal from my personal quarters” He droned on as a few sailors gave some disapproving grunts and a few snarky laughs. “Breaking the agreement they made with me. The same agreement that all of you made before we set sail on our journey. And since we are nearing our destination and it is important that we all be our best, most capable selves for this mission, I have decided to be merciful in my retribution. But let this serve as a reminder to everyone, that any and all acts of thievery will not be tolerated on this vessel. And if anyone shall feel the need, as this elf here did, of becoming insubordinate they will have to answer to me.” </p><p>
  <em> Pretentious, cruel bastard. I won’t scream, I won’t.  </em>
</p><p>Soren closed their eyes and gripped the rope tightly, trying to brace themselves as best they could. Then they heard the whistle of the whip cut through the still air. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>Soren felt a searing lash of fire being torn across their back as they let out a gasp. But then quickly pursed their lips together, still trying to keep quiet. <b> <em>Crack!... Crack! </em> </b>Two more in quick succession followed before they even got a chance to catch their breath. They seized up trying hard not to jump at the pain.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>They gripped the rigging holding them even tighter and dug their nails into their palms.</p><p><b> <em>Crack!</em> </b> </p><p>Soren tried to close their eyes and keep still as they could <em> Breath just breathe. </em> <b> <em>Crack! </em> </b>The sharp pain rang out all throughout their body. Soren breathed out shakily, this pain was something different. It lingered longer than Soren thought it should, and with each lash, it leached away their resolve and replaced it with an unnatural sense of fear and defeat. This whip, they thought, however cruel and excessive it might have seemed to them at first had a much more cryptic use to it.</p><p><b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>  </p><p>They pulled the binding on their wrist tighter, feeling the rope begin to chafe away at their skin as they strained to keep themselves standing upright. <b><em>Crack!</em></b> Soren bit the inside of their cheek so hard they tasted blood. <em>Don’t scream..., don’t scream. </em>They clenched their hands on the ropes holding them up as they heard the now familiar hiss of the whip.</p><p><b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>    </p><p>Closing their eyes and clenching their jaw Soren struggled to find some focus other than the pain and anger that was building inside of them. <em> Books, spells, magic...anything. </em>Their magic always made them happy, despite what the others saw it as. It was wonderful to cast spells and it had helped them so much in the most recent weeks. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>Soren bit their bottom lip hard, trying to stifle a scream as they felt the whip rake deeper into their skin. They knew thinking of casting spells was no use. Their grimoire was thrown aside and their hands were bound, preventing the movement needed to cast even a simple shield spell to delay the onslaught of lashings. Perhaps it was for the best though. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>With their face pressed up against the mast, they scowled in contempt. Each lash just drew more and more anger from inside them. <em> If I had my book or even my hands free I could incinerate all of them. </em> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>Through the stinging pain, they imagined the scenario, of the captain and all the onlookers with judgmental eyes being burned up, then nothing remaining but smoking piles of ash. Soren felt a familiar tug of energy in their chest. It was soon building and gnawing inside of them almost like a hunger. They didn't have to look at their hands to know that they were already pulsing with magical energy across their fingertips. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!.... Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>Soren opened their mouth in a silent scream at that last, particularly painful sting. It quickly brought them back to reality. <em>No don’t do anything stupid, you’ve already done enough</em>. They knew that their magic no matter how great, was still unreliable and just as likely to cause their hair to fall out rather than burning up the crew. They managed to push down the urge to let their magic loose to wreak havoc and chaos. And instead tried to focus on their breathing. The captain at least didn’t speak during all of this, and for that they were grateful, the last thing Soren could stand was some trying to prove a point while they were helpless but to listen. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack!</em> </b>
</p><p>Searing fiery bursts pulsated all around their back, intensifying with each jarring and brutal lash. Even though they knew it was coming and tensed their muscles as much as they could, it did little to soften the blows. And every new sting left them writhing in pain. </p><p>Eventually, Soren lost count of how many lashing they had gotten, all they could do was just grit their teeth and pray for it to be over soon. They tried their damndest to remain silent for the whole procedure but on the last few strokes, the captain seemed determined to get his point across, putting more force into his blows. Choked gasped and soft quiet sobs escaped from their throat and Soren couldn't help the hot, angry tears that started to stream down their face. Then finally the stinging stopped. Soren remained tense for several moments, still straining against the ropes trying to hold themselves up. And everything was still. They waited for the flogging to continue. All that they could hear now was the sound of their labored breathing. Till finally, another voice rang out. </p><p>“All right, that's enough, cut’em down.” </p><p>The words barely registered to them but still, they no longer felt the sharp sting of the whip and they let out a shaky breath of relief. Exhaustion suddenly came up like a wave all around them and their legs began to buckle and give out from under them. With no strength left Soren just hung there limply. They felt hands roughly grab their wrist and opened their eyes slightly to see someone beside them cutting away at their rope binding. They then dropped unceremoniously into a crumpled heap on the deck. Soren cursed at themselves and their weakness <em> Too weak to even stand, pathetic. </em>They saw the shuffling bodies of the crew starting to disperse around them.</p><p>With all their strength and energy spent, Soren just laid there. Though the lashings had stopped their entire back still felt alight with agonizing, sharp pain and left their mind feeling dizzy. But though they were barely conscious they could still hear heavy steps nearing toward them. With some effort, Soren shifted a bit and saw a very recognizable massive frame standing above them.</p><p>Feeling the captain’s presence over them, Soren begrudgingly propped themselves up on shaking arms. But before they could even lift their head, Soren felt the hands of the captain clench around their jaw forcing their head up to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Now, given the fact that you are new here to life at sea, I do hope you appreciate me taking it easy on you. But make no mistake I do not tolerate any insubordination on my ship. And you’d do well to remember that next time elf.” </p><p>The captain tossed Soren’s head aside, stood up, and calmly walked away still gripping the whip in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honor amongst Thieves (Jackdaw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party's swashbuckling rogue sneaks down to the captain's quarter to do what he does best. And is soon made aware of the action and consequences of their friend, a certain mischievous elf sorcerer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was one of the hardest to write, partially because of getting into a different character's head and cause writing dialogue in a pirate accent is harder than you might think. Also yes, these two events really did happen simultaneously and in character which is why I love this game so much. Hope anyone who reads this likes it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using the shadows to sneak around was nothing new to Jackdaw, he had been doing it for as long as he could remember. The tricky thing now was whether he trusted these new-fangled magical shoes to help him walk alongside the stern of the ship and not, as he feared he would plummet into the sea. Soren had said he could trust them, and though he had yet to see the shoes actually in use he trusted his friend well enough. He knew they wouldn't want him to actually get hurt, but he’d be lying if he said he was sure that this wasn't some elaborate prank of theirs. </p><p>That mischievous grin of their’s was enough for him to know that they were up to something. Curious though that they had asked to borrow his thieves tools but didn't ask him to help. <em> Ah well, </em> he shrugged and tried not to think about it any further. </p><p>With his hands still tightly gripping the railing he carefully swung his legs over the railing and planted his feet vertically along the wooden boards of the edge of the ship. Gazing down at the dark waters below made his heart jump for a moment. It was a stupid idea he knew, but still worth it in his mind for a chance to find some new information about this so-called mission they were supposed to go on. </p><p>He had spent more than half his life as a pirate and this new job seemed to be right up his alley. Raiding the new dwarf statements on the Isles should be no big deal. But still, he couldn't help the sinking feeling it left in his stomach. Because as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise this new job wasn't just a simple act of piracy. The high and mighty Trazian Army had approved and funded this mission. And his part in it was to destroy the nation’s so-called allies just to prevent them from surpassing them in trade. The petty and cruel nature of this made him sick just to think about it, and even more so because he was now a part of it. He at least hoped that the rest of his party felt similar and that way could ditch the captain and this horrible job as soon as they docked. </p><p><em> Alright, no use to lolly gaggin up here. </em> He thought, still trying to build up the courage to let go. </p><p>He looked down once more at the dark waters below, took a breath, and <em> Three...Two...One </em></p><p>He gasped after he realized he was still standing, well sort of. To Jackdaw it almost felt like being suspended by ropes. It took him a second to remember to breathe again, but the shock of not plummeting into the sea exhilarated him. It seemed impossible but there he was standing alongside the ship the way, but here he was.  <em> Ha bloody incredible </em></p><p>Still gazing around in amazement at the situation he tried to remember what he was doing here in the first place. <em>Ah! Right then, back to work.</em> And very gingerly he began to take slow steps down the ship and eventually made it to the window that looked out from the captain's quarters.</p><p>He peered through the glass but couldn't make out much detail of the darkened room. Still, that was no matter, he remembered enough of the room that he thought he could work his way around once he was in. Feeling around the wooden jambs of the large window frame he found the thin seam that would allow the window to open. Now while these windows could normally only open from the inside, Jackdaw knew a trick or two to pry his way inside. So long that the window wasn't bolted shut. </p><p>But still full of optimism he took out a small dagger and wedged in between the seam and began to carefully pry. Shockingly the window wasn't locked at all and it popped open easily. Then smiling to himself and his unparalleled luck he climbed in and landed softly on the wooden boards of the captain quarters. </p><p> Not wanting to risk being caught by lighting a match, he waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Till finally the indistinguishable shapes in the room began to take on a more discernible form. And slowly he began to creep around. </p><p>The first thing he could see was the massive desk that he and his friend had been standing around only a few hours ago. And even in the dark, he could tell that the map was still on it. The map that as the captain explained all the hits that were planned on the raid. A few of them Jackdaw had actually raided before. But after living so long on the aisle he knew some of the spots on the map were supposed to be desolate and held nothing of any worth. And he had been filled with curiosity once he saw it.  And while he had been mostly paying attention to the captain giving orders to the group about their mission on shore, he couldn't help but also be curious about what was in the top desk drawer the captain locked and why it was such a secret.</p><p>The idea of unknown mystery and possible adventure ate at him for a while, and not being able to take it anymore he made the plan to sneak down here. Thank gods for Soren and their magical shoes, making the journey a hell of a lot easier. <em> Actually come to think of it. </em>He glanced around the room again more discerning this time. He had half expected to see his elf friend down here. He chuckled at the idea of running into them down here, seeing them try their damndest to pull off some insane prank.</p><p>But he returned his attention to the desk and saw the map in the same place it was before when the captain had first shown it to the group. However, as he moved closer to it he saw that it had been shifted slightly and one new marking had been made. </p><p>He stared at it for a second, recognizing the name of the island but not the specific location. He honestly had no idea what could be there, and it thrilled him. He reached into his pack and pulled out his own map. And just as he was beginning to compare the differences on his map he heard a dreadfully familiar phrase.</p><p>“ALL HANDS ON DECK TO WITNESS PUNISHMENT” </p><p>He sighed and shook his head already knowing what and who it was about. <em> God damn it, Soren, I fuckin ask’d ya if you needed help. </em> He raked his hands through his hair as he contemplated what to do. While he was never one to try and control the young mage..., gods he didn't think anyone could do that. <em> Ah fuckin hell, </em> he should have pressed them more to find out what they were up to or tried to go with them. Well, that hardly mattered now as outside the door he heard the trodding of multiple feet on deck gathering.</p><p><em> No, just finish what ya came in here for </em>. </p><p>He figured that there was now a greater chance of him being caught trying to leave, as most of the crew was now on deck. However, he knew that if he waited a bit and timed it right he could quickly climb out of here the way he came. Using the distraction of the flogging holding the crews' attention.</p><p>Besides he knew that if we went out there now and saw Soren getting hurt, a fight would break out for sure. And while he’d loved the heroic idea of going out there to help, his better sense got to him. Convincing himself that it would be fine. He had seen Soren, and though they didn't look it, the damn elf was pretty tough, and besides, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. So he shook his head and returned to his mission, was none of his business anyway</p><p>Outside Jackdaw began to hear the captain drone on about some sort of retribution for stealing. <em>Ha fuckin Ironic. </em>He chuckled to himself as he continued to pilfer through items on the desk. His smile dropped though as a horrible <b><em>Crack! </em></b>broke the silence around him. He closed his eyes and sighed. The sound brought back all to familiar memories of times he had been tied up and at the receiving end of a captain's fury. <em>Go out there and help your friend ya ruddy coward, </em>but no, that was a stupid idea. As much as he wanted to burst through the doors of the captain's quarters out onto the deck crossbow in hand, he knew it was more likely he would just make it worse, for him and Soren. <em>No just get in and get out. You can help them more later but only if yer not caught. </em>He reasoned with himself as he continued to inspect the map. The new mark had no note or identifier next to it, so he assumed it must </p><p>be familiar to the Captain. It was too risky to take the original copy so instead, he simply got out his own map and marked the same spot. He’d tell the group and suggest they check that out later since it wasn't too far from their drop off point. </p><p>Satisfied, Jackdaw's attention returned to the desk drawer. He gave the handle a quick tug, locked, as expected, but no matter he thought as he reached into his pocket for his thieves tool only to find it empty <em> Ah fuckin hell. </em> As he suddenly remembered that he had lent them to Soren in exchange for the use of their magic shoes. </p><p>The sound coming from outside the door it seemed the flogging was still going on, seemed like the captain was really trying to make a point or just some cruel bastard on a powertrip, probably both. Jackdaw gritted his teeth and tried to push away lingering thoughts of guilt. <em>It's fine you don't know ‘em that well anyway why does it matter.</em> But he knew that was a poor excuse. Aside from Rodrik, the rest of the new group he found himself he had only known for few weeks, hardly enough time really mean anything. But it didnt matter he knew in his heart he would jump in front of a blade to protect any of them. But why was now something different?</p><p><em> Focus man, </em>he shook his head and tried to turn any sentimental part of his brain off and think logically. With no thieves tools, he was out of luck for trying to open the desk undetected. But if the captain already was aware someone stole from his quarter, it wouldn't matter really if things seemed out of place. Jackdaw started working quickly, using a pry bar to wedge open the desk. Inside he found letters, a bit hard to make much out here in the dark, but he pocketed them anyway, thinking one of the others would make use of them. </p><p>Finally satisfied with what he had found he dashed around the desk and ran over to the window, remembering to grab the bottle of dwarven rum at the last second, the same one he and Soren had been eyeing a few hours ago. He had just barely made it out the open window. When the cabin door swung open. From outside Jackdaw could hear the shuffling of feet as someone moved about the room “Who’s there?’ the voice in the cabin rang out. </p><p>
  <em> Shit.  </em>
</p><p>He saw a light illuminate the room and footsteps beginning to move closer. The window to the cabin was wide open so there was no hiding where he had gone. But he prayed that whoever entered the room hadn't seen him. He scurried up the side of the ship till he reached the railing. When he paused for a moment to look down.</p><p>From below he saw a fellow sailor poke their head out the window and frantically search around, finding nothing but the waves below. <em> Ha, no one ever thinks to look up. </em>He thought smiling to himself. He watched the sailor below just shake his head “Holy shit, I guess the bastard musta jumped.”</p><p>Jackdaw had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. When finally the window closed, leaving Jackdaw crouching in a gravity defining position aside the ship. Cautiously he looked up onto the deck of the ship. Seeing no one in the vicinity, he leaped over the railing with cat's grace and landed on the stern of the ship, leaning back completely undetected. </p><p>Trying to act as natural as possible he slowly shuffled over to the rest crew and seamlessly blended into the crowd. Just in time to see the captain harshly doling out the last of the lashes to Soren. From where he was standing he could only see the side of them, but he knew from experience that their back was already in tatters. And even from the distance, he was standing he could hear his friend’s muffled cries of pain. </p><p>Suddenly all the anger and emotions he had been trying to push away came flooding back. As he stood there, fist clenched, face unreadable, he made a promise to himself that somehow he would kill the captain and find some way to make it up to Soren. He would find the courage to stand by his friends, all of them no matter what.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our group party Sorcerer-Soren and Rouge-Jackdaw actually ended up falling in love like 20 sessions later, which has been such fun to RP. And looking back now it is crazy to see where these 2 chaotic neutral messes started out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>